House of Night Fan Mail
by christinaxo
Summary: If you've ever wanted to say something to the House of Night characters here's your chance! Send them your fan mail or even your hate mail! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

This is inspired by some stories that I've seen for other books.

Basically, leave a review to any House of Night character – vampire, human, or immortal and it will be answered! You can say anything you want to them! Tell them how stupid you think they are, confess your undying love, or even just ask a question! They LOVE getting fan mail.

In case you need some inspiration, you can write too:

Zoey

Stevie Rae

Erin

Shaunee

Damien

Aphrodite

Erik

Heath

Stark

Jack

Dallas

Darius

Kramisha

Neferet

Kalona

Grandma Redbird

The red fledglings

The vamp professors

…that's all I can think of but I know that there is more!

So review and send your letters! The House of Night characters await your mail!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who sent in their letters! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Night **

**STARK**

Dear James Stark,

I am literally in love with you. Literally. No joke. I even planned our  
wedding :)

I'll see you there!

PS. There will be no Zoey. In case you haven't noticed, she CHEATED on her ex  
boyfriend. And did you notice that she's been in 'love' with several different  
guys? And that if she had a choice over you, Erik, Loren, Kalona and heath  
she'd choose heath? I hope you know that.

BUT I WOULDN'T! :) I'd choose YOU! 3 3 3

C u at the wedding ^_^

Lurve Spiritgal1

_Dear Lurve Spiritgal1,_

_That's just creepy. No you won't. Excuse me? Even if I were to marry some crazy fan girl obviously my ace would be there, without a doubt. How dare you even say that about her! She made a mistake – no one's perfect! Of course she'd choose Heath, they've known each other for forever practically! I knew that when her soul shattered when he died. Thanks? AND THERE IS NO WEDDING._

_Stark._

Dear Stark,

You're frickin amazing! and I love you :D Haha if only you didn't have to deal  
with Zoey and all her stupid crap. If you had to date someone other then Zoey  
who would it be?

Love Soccergirl21

_Dear Soccergirl21,_

_Thank you! Zoey does not have stupid crap – she has a lot of difficult things to deal with. And I choose to deal with them – I am her Guardian, and she is my Ace. What is it with you fan girls bashing Zoey? Right now, no._

_Stark._

**APHRODITE**

To Aphrodite,

Heyyyyyyy! You're awesome!

In my HoN club, we've all got characters, and I'M YOU!

I chose ya on purpose! Except you've got a crappy affinity. No offense. Just  
sayin. Though that's why I'm SPIRITGAL1, cuz in one of the books you were  
spirit for Zoey :)

Luv Spiritgal1

_Dear Spiritgal1,_

_I know I am. Who WOULDN'T want to be me? Yeah…I know. I'm the one who has to LIVE with the f**king affinity – I know just how shitty it is. That makes sense._

_Aphrodite._

**ERIK**

Dear Erik

YOU SUCK. You're stupid and annoying. Don't touch Zoey don't look at Zoey just  
leave her alone. I hate you. Go die (:

Love Soccergirl21

_Soccergir21,_

_Do you know me? No. So do I care about your stupid opinion? Definitely not. And newsflash: me and Zoey broke up. I don't like you either. And I'm a full vampire now, you're going to die way before I do. _

_Erik._

**JACK**

Jack: I love you ^.^ Ur so freaking cute. Can I have a hug? :D Also I'm curious  
to know. What was your life like before you got marked?

emo-muffinz15.

_Dear emo-muffinz15,_

_Thank you heehees. Sure (if we ever meet!) Um, nothing too out of the ordinary. I was smart, did my homework, was in the A/V club. But it's so much better now!_

_Jack._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all my awesome reviewers!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Night.**

**STARK**

Dear Stark,

Your the best Guardian... Like ever. What you do for Zoey amazes me. You love  
her so much its insane. Its the cutest thing ever. I swear you too would be  
the cutest couple. I'm so glad you both made it out of the otherworld in one  
piece. Stark, your the best guardian, and I hope you continue to stay that  
way. Don't turn into an obsessive dick like Erik or Zoey and I will be very  
unhappy with you sir. Just saying... Anyway.. Good luck being Zoey's guardian  
and all.

Love Always,

DarkDaughter1318

_Dear DarkDaughter1318,_

_Thanks. We would look good together wouldn't we ;), but she's still grieving over Heath and I'm happy being her guardian. Obviously I'm happy we're both alive as well. Ugh, I would never be like Erik. Thank you._

_Stark._

Dear Stark,

Hey! You are one of my favourite characters. I'm crazy about archery too, even  
though I suck at it. :) So, how's Duchess? She seems like a really nice dog.  
Hope you and Zoey work things out and become an official couple!

-Starksarrowgirl

_Dear Starksarrowgirl,_

_Thank you. Really? Not too many people like it, and it's not an easy sport. She's good, thanks for asking. She's the best dog. Zoey is still grieving over Heath._

_Stark._

**KALONA**

Dear Kalona,

I'm not saying I like you cuz I don't but what Neferet did to you was  
horrible. I mean, tying you up wish darkness and sending you to the Otherworld  
until you make sure Zoey doesn't go back to her body? Cruel. And I haven't  
finned Burned so I really do you get out and get your white wings back.

Much love,

JiggyxFaxness aka A5HL3Y XP

_JiggyxFaxness,_

_Neferet has now truly embraced darkness. Finish the book and you will see what happens._

_Kalona_

Dear Kalona,

Okay really PLEASE leave Zoey alone! She has enough stuff going on without YOU  
trying to get her saying she's yours and all that...its like creepy but sweet  
but I hate it because it feels like you don't really love her and you just want  
revenge or something grrr so confusing! And pleeeease go kill Erik he is a **  
bastard!

Ashley Fleming.

_Ashley,_

_Why should I listen to what a mere mortal has to say? Revenge for what? And I could care less about this Erik person._

_Kalona._

**ERIK**

Erik,

Go die in a hole somewhere where no one can find you. You are a possessive  
a**wipe that the world can do without. Plus, my cat could do better acting  
than you! Go die, seriously.

-Starksarrowgirl

_Starksarrowgirl,_

_Do you know me? No. do I care what you think? No. And I highly doubt that your cat would come in first in a Shakespearean monologue competition against hundreds of other fledglings. _

_Erik. _

Erik,

No offence, but u suck. I mean, like really, u should be grateful that after  
everything you ever said to Zoey, she took u back a second time before she  
finally saw the light.

BTW do u even have anymore friends besides the ** Venus.

-Silent Past 

_Silent Past,_

_That's not supposed to be offensive how? Why would I be grateful? SHE cheated on ME. I'M the one who took her back. Of course I have friends._

_Erik._

Dear Erik,

You had to go and ruin it didn't you? You and Zoey were doing were doing fine  
until your ego grew to the size of California. Did you know that at one point  
I was against Stark? You have helped me see the better of my ways and am now a  
full supporter of Zoey and Stark's UN-DYING LOVE FOR EACH OTHER. I really  
respected you...

Well whatever we had it's gone now! Yeah that's right not so smug now huh!

THATS RIGHT KEEP WALKING!

Cit-cat Mccoy

PS. If you see Stark tell him I love him for me

_Cit-cat Mccoy,_

_I didn't ruin anything – she did. That's nice. We never had anything – I don't even know you! Why the hell would I do that?_

_Erik._

**STEVIE RAE**

Dear Stevie Rae,

Hi! You are so awesome Stevie Rae! I can't tell you how hard I cried when you  
supposedly died. I want to be a famous country music singer too! I absolutely  
love Carrie Underwood and Miranda Lambert! do you? don't get me wrong, I love  
Kenney Chesney but Carrie Underwood is my idol!

-Starksarrowgirl

P.S. Good luck with Rephaim! I know you can get through to him. :)

_Dear Starksarrowgirl,_

_Thank you! Awe that's so sweet! Really? I do but I love Kenney Chesney SO much more! Thank you, I really hope I can._

_Stevie Rae._

**APHRODITE**

Aphrodite,

Girl, you ROCK! I personally think you have a pretty cool affinity. In my  
opinion, I think Zoey have a crappy affinity, she only summons the elements, she  
can't control it. She can't bend water or fire or any of the other. but she's  
really kind, you're so lucky you're one of her best friends.

PS I hate Erik, what about u.

-Silent Past

_Dear Silent Past,_

_Thank you. I disagree but whatever. She is kind (don't tell her I said that) and honestly? She's like the sister my mom was too selfish to give me. And yes I do, he is WAY too possessive. _

_Aphrodite._

**ZOEY**

Zoey,

Ok, u might not be happy with what I'm going to say but, get over Heath, Stark  
is head-over-heels for you and u need to realize that. You have many people  
that love, your friends, Aphrodite especially, your grand mother, and Stevie Rae.  
So u need to forget the past and get on with the future.

P.S. After Erik and you broke up, have you ever wanted to beat him up. if u  
have, I can help. I'm a vampire, but I'm not a house of night vampire, if you  
ever get the chance read the den of shadows series.

-Silent Past

_Silent Past,_

_I can't just get over someone who I've loved for so long and have known almost my entire life. I know I have people who love me, but I'm stronger now, and I won't let my soul shatter again. Not really, I've been too busy with all the Kalona and Neferet bullpoopie. _

_Zoey._

Hi, Zoey.

You really need to make up your mind about the guys you want. Seriously. I  
mean, you're all, 'omg, me and heath aren't even anything...' Then you're  
like, 'Lemme drink your blood and let's imprint, bro!' Then... 'I love you  
like a brother... kinda.' Then... 'gasp! You're dead... I have to go find  
Kalona and get revenge!'

Yeah... that's not exactly normal, girlfriend.

Then it's pretty much everyone else. I agree with Erik said, You do  
everything that has a dick.

Ha.

I understand you're thinking I'm a **... but whatever. ** you, Zoey Redbird.

:)

FP.

_FP,_

_It's not that simple…it's complicated. I don't need to explain myself to you. And I do NOT do everything that has a dick. Damn you too._

_Zoey._

**DAMIEN**

Hey, Damien!

If you weren't gay, I'd date you.

I think you're cute and I'm jealous of Jack... :)

You're the luckiest guy in the whole book. Zoey doesn't get her grabby little  
fingers all over you. And you're the only dude with an affinity. Well... do  
you consider yourself a dude? Since you're gay? Cause I remember in another  
one of the books you said something about that. I don't really remember.

Sigh...

You're awesome.

And you've got an excellent fashion sense.

You're smart, funny, sensitive and clever. You're my dream guy... except not  
gay, no offense.

Please become real and non-gay for me?

*bats eyelashes*

Please?

:(

Probably not, since the love of your life is Jack.

Can I still hope? Or even dream...?

Well, sending my regards,

FP

_Dear FP,_

_Hey! Thank you (I think). Awe thank you, I love having air as my affinity. Of course I consider myself a dude, I AM a male after all. I said that more as a joke, I meant it figuratively – not literally. I do have prodigious (incredible) sense of fashion. No offense taken, it's obvious you weren't saying it to be rude. Sorry but no. I love Jack. I'm not going to stop you from dreaming!_

_Damien._

**NEFERET**

Dear Neferet

Ok when I started reading marked you were my favourite character. Zoey talked  
about you like you were her mom that she never had. how could you turn bad?  
Btw your still one of my favourites but I like Stevie Rae and stark now.

Zoeyrocks97.

_Zoeyrocks97,_

_I never turned bad. I'm bringing glory to the vampires once more._

_Neferet._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! You guys rocks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Night sadly, but I do wish I owned Stark ;)**

**APHRODITE**

Aphrodite,

I think you are amazing. (and I know you think you are too.) You are really  
pretty and stuff, and I think you and The Twins fighting are sooooo funny! Btw  
I don't think you are a hag from hell, I think you mom is a Hag from Hell. No  
offense to you, if you feel offended and stuff. Anyway good luck with Darius  
and stuff and I hope you like your new and cool title. Nyx Prophetess. =)

Love from

Aleesha =)

_Dear Aleesha,_

_Thank you (but damn straight I know it). None taken. My mom IS a hag from hell. Thank you and I'm getting used to it._

_Aphrodite._

**PROFESSOR NOLAN**

Professor Nolan,

Why were you killed, how did you get in the way of the evil Neferet? And also  
if you were alive, would you have known that Neferet is evil?

Oh yeah, sorry about your death =(

From Aleesha

_Dear Aleesha,_

_It is not that I got "in the way" per se, it was sadly only that Neferet was trying to make a point, and I was the unlucky chosen one. I like to believe that I would've reacted the same way as Lenobia, Anastasia, and Dragon. Thank you. _

_Professor Nolan._

**NEFERET**

Neferet,

You are MEAN. Anyway, why did you decide to follow Kalona's way, I mean how  
the hell could he convince you to turn from Nyx. Also are you immortal yet or  
not? And what can the Queen Tsi Sgili actually do, other than the major mind  
reading and killing from mind and stuff? Also did you actually love Loren  
Blake or using him, and are you using Kalona too?

Btw what made you hate Zoey, you were a mother figure to her, she basically  
loved you.

From Aleesha =/

_Aleesha,_

_Power. Yes, I am immortal. I can call darkness to me. Loren was my lover. Zoey gets in the way of my plans. _

_Neferet._

**AUTHOR**

To christinaxo, I think this is great how you can kinda write letters and  
stuff to the cast, Great idea. Did you do it with Twilight too?

Aleesha =) xx

_Dear Aleesha,_

_I'm glad you like it! I didn't, but I do have one for Night World _

_Christinaxo._

**ZOEY**

Zoey,

I am a major fan of you, I think you are really nice and pretty n stuff. But  
really, I am so glad you dumped Erik, he was very possessive and that can be  
very annoying. Also Heath, I am really sorry about his death (I think you  
should kick Kalona's butt for that). And now Stark... Well as you can see by  
my name, I think Stark is the best out of them all. He really loves you, and  
was willing to die for you. He did something that no-one else could succeed in  
doing. (proves his amazing-ness)

Anyway, Good Luck with Kalona, (and you should probably get Becca Adams and  
her friends a piece of you!)

Love From

Aleeshaa - iiHeartJamesStark.x =)

_Dear Aleeshaa,_

_Thank you! I realized that he was too so that's why I broke up with him – I've never been good with people trying to tell me what to do. Thank you, and I plan to. I can see that you think that. Stark's a great guy. Thank you again._

_Zoey._

Zoey... dear Zoey,

you are a wonder to behold, your one of my favourites but at times I want to  
bloody rip your head off and have a nice bath in your blood while I daydream  
of killing Loren and Neferet! but really I feel sorry for you take my advice  
and STAY THE ** AWAY FROM GUYS! THEY ARE BAD MOJO!

Crazy Alice.

_Dear Crazy Alice,_

_Thank you? That's gruesome. I don't think I'm going to be dating anyone for awhile._

_Zoey._

**STARK**

Stark,

I think you are an amazing guardian. I don't think your gift is a curse, I  
think that if you use it right, it is amazingly powerful and useful. Keep going  
with Zoey, I think you two are an amazing couple. Also is your hair black, or  
Sandy brown/blonde cause on the website you have black hair.

Anyway

Love From

Aleeshaa =)

_Dear Aleeshaa,_

_Thank you. I don't completely agree about that but I see where you're coming from. It's a sandy brown/blonde – I'm not sure why it's black on the website – you should ask the author that (of the books, not this story). _

_Stark._

**KALONA**

Dear Kalona,

Hey I think you're awesome and really I wish you or stark would get Zoey but idk  
cause idk if your using her or not...but your awesome! And really why do you  
hate mortals so much? We're not that bad...

Lost.

_Lost,_

_Thank you. I am not using Zoey as you say, but she IS A-ya and she is also the closest thing to Nyx in this realm. You mortals are weak._

_Kalona._

Kalona,

You need to get it through your thick skull that ZOEY (not A-ya) will never  
fall for your seducing. You're almost as bad as Erik! And you need to get over  
yourself. You're not hot, not sexy, or even semi-cute! You need to back off  
because you caused Zoey so much crap that was sooo unnecessary! Go back to the  
earth prison you came from!

-Starksarrowgirl

_Starksarrowgirl,_

_Clearly you do not remember the effect I had on her in Italy. And I will never be as pathetic as that mortal. And you should stop your complaining weak mortal._

_Kalona._

**ERIN AND SHAUNEE**

Erin and Shaunee,

You guys are so funny and awesome! My best friend and I are almost exactly  
like you, its so funny! I hope you guys get to burn and drown some bad guys!

-Starksarrowgirl

_Dear Starksarrowgirl,_

_Erin: Thank_

_Shaunee: You._

_Erin: The human versions of us twin? Now THAT I need to see._

_Shaunee: I agree twin._

_Erin: Yes I want to drown some bad guys!  
_

_Shaunee: I'm with you there twin, I want to definitely burn some bad guys. Burn baby burn._

_Erin and Shaunee – the twins._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! You guys are the ones who keep this story alive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Night sadly.**

**KALONA**

Kalona,

Humans might be weak but we are smart most of the time and don't have a lot of  
good things in the world but also bad. And you're awesome but you kinda scare  
me...and if you like Zoey so much then stop referring her to as A-ya and all that  
and love her for being Zoey she might be A-ya in another life but not now for  
the most part. I think she's tired of being referred to as someone else...just  
saying and what is your favourite thing to do or think about?

Vampire princess.

_Vampire princess,_

_No. You think you are smart, but compared to all the beings in the world, you are not. Zoey Redbird__** is **__A-ya. So you see that I am not referring to her as someone else. I think about how one day the world will belong to the vampires once more. _

_Kalona._

Kalona-

Okay. Clearly you're a douche bag cos u have no idea that ZOEY (btw, she is NOT  
A-ya! Get it through your thick skull!) does NOT want to be with you! What  
happened in Italy was a complete mistake, K? She doesn't love you, she loves  
Stark. And don't say he's a "mere mortal," cos he's not. He's a Red Vampire  
Warrior of the High Priestess-to-be of Tulsa House of Night. He's barely a  
mere mortal.

Also, one last thing. Why the fugnuggets do you kiss Neferet? She's an evil  
b!tch and everyone hates her, you should too. She's ugly and her auburn hair  
is fretarted. So are you, so i guess you guys should make a good couple. It  
still bothers me, though.

So now you can see how much i truly hate you,

yours horribly,

Charlotte. 

_Charlotte,_

_Zoey __**is **__A-ya. Red vampire, blue vampire, they are all mere mortals. I do not care if a weak little human says that they hate me._

_Kalona._

**ERIK**

Dear Erik Knight,

I must say...even though you turned into a little bit of a possessive jerk,  
you're still awesome. You were my favourite from the beginning. I'm a sucker for  
a cutie with blue eyes, what can I say? Plus... the poetry thing adds onto the  
hotness a little bit. You're really cool, and even though you and Z have your  
differences, it's all good. You're still a great guy. I can see why you acted the  
way you did towards Heath and all. It's okay. I still love you Erik. :)

-DarkDaughter1318.

_Dear DarkDaughter1318,_

_Thank you. Finally someone who understands why I acted the way I did. Can you really blame me? _

_Erik._

ERIK:

Kay so before you say "Do I even know you? NO!" I just wanna let you know your  
a THICK POSSESIVE JERK! That's all I have to say sooooo,

BYE! AphroditeIsAwesome

_AphroditeIsAwesome,_

_First off: Aphrodite is a slut. Secondly: "Thick possessive jerk?" Oh, how completely hurt I am – not. Haters: get over yourselves._

_Erik._

**NEFERET**

Neferet

I have to say I am probably one of your only fans. You are definitely my  
favourite HoN character, but I was heartbroken when you turned out to be evil.  
I know you say you didn't go bad, but are only trying to bring glory back to  
the vampires. I also know you hate humans and who could blame you after what  
your father did to you? But then how could you team up with Kalona who's son  
as well as himself commit the same atrocities against others? Some of those  
others being fledglings you swore to protect!

I just don't understand what your end goal is? You can't possibly truly care  
about Kalona so I'm guessing that you are just using him. But you have already  
isolated yourself from all those who have loved you? So what's the plan? To  
live a life if power with everyone hating you? That's not a very well thought  
out idea. Sure no one may be able to hurt you again, but only because you have  
damaged yourself!

My sincerest wish is that Nyx and Zoey can still save you from yourself and  
since Zoey said in Hunted that she wasn't supposed to kill you I hope that  
means Nyx has plans for your redemption. Because at this point you seriously  
need it!

Still your biggest fan even when your messing things up,

Shae.

_Dear Shae,_

_If you understand when I say that I am only trying to bring back glory to the vampires, then how can I be evil as you claim I am? Kalona is aiding me to bring back the glory for the vampires. As to what you think my plan is – that is not something I am going to say to you. But I have not damaged myself in any way. Thank you for being one of few who do not feel the need to say rude and quite unnecessary things but I am not "messing things up" as you say._

_Neferet._

NEFERET: 

Okay so I'm not gonna even put "DEAR NEFERET" 'Cos you don't even deserve it!  
And HOW DARE YOU turn on Nyx your Goddess? She chose you as her own and made  
you her High Priestess! You are just a Traitor! And Kalona ain't even  
Good-looking!

Turn back to Nyx (please?),

AphroditeIsAwesome

_AphroditeIsAwesome,_

_If you insist on being so immature then I won't put "dear" either. I am bringing back glory to the vampires, that is not a traitor. And you have never met Kalona so I would suggest you stop with your annoying little rant you human._

_Neferet._

Neferet,

You b*tch! Did you know that Zoey thought of you as a mother? How could you  
just throw that away and Nyx, for frickin' old guy that doesn't even love you  
with wings and thinks of himself better than you? I used to think Aphrodite  
had problems but she's an angel compared to you! I hope you die a slow painful  
death and never come back!

-Starksarrowgirl

_Starksarrowgirl,_

_Boo. Hoo. I am immortal now so your hopes have no chance of being reality._

_Neferet._

**APHRODITE**

APHRODITE:

Dear Aphrodite,

Girl you kick a**! You are AWESOME! Your look is amazing (can you give me a  
tip to try and get my hair as perfect as yours?). And I'm really sorry your  
affinity sucks :( but think of it this way it's better than Neferet's LAME  
"knowing where her cat is" affinity. I hope all goes well with you and Darius

Oh and how's Malevolent settling in? I hope she's well.

Luvv Ya!

AphroditeIsAwesome xx

_Dear AphroditeIsAwesome,_

_First off, I completely agree with your name. My hair styling is a secret for me to know only. Thanks, I'm glad you agree. That's true. What kind of a shit affinity is that? Unfortunately, Malevolent is back in Tulsa but I hope she's doing okay._

_Aphrodite._

**STEVIE RAE**

STEVIE RAE:

Dear Stevie Rae

Hey Ya'll! How are you? I almost Cried when you died but when you un-died i  
was like "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!" Anyways how's Rephaim? is he being a pain in  
the butt? If so I'll come and sort him out (I'm a Blade vampire!).

Luvv Ya!

AphroditeIsAwesome xx

_Dear AphroditeIsAwesome,_

_I'm good thanks. Awe that is so sweet! Hehe Rephaim is not being a pain in the butt at the moment, but thanks for offering to help._

_Stevie Rae._

**ZOEY**

ZOEY:

Dear Zoey,

Okay not to burst your bubble but-ah YOU NEED TO SORT THAT ORGAN OF A BRAIN OUT! Okay You Go-out with Erik then Lose your virginity to Loren whilst With  
Erik Then Imprint with Heath then like Go-out with Stark I mean what's up with  
that? I'll tell it to you straight **!

Anyways I have nothing left to say soooo,

BYE! AphroditeIsAwesome

_AphroditeIsAwesome,_

_Things are complicated._

_Zoey._

Zoey,

I'm so sorry about Heath. You should really burn Kalona and Neferet for that.  
When you're done grieving over him, do you think you could get used to maybe  
having Stark as a boyfriend? I mean it's obvious you guys love each other! But  
only after you've done your grieving of course... :) Good luck with saving the  
world!

-Starksarrowgirl

_Dear Starksarrowgirl,_

_Thank you. To be honest I'm not really thinking about boyfriends at the moment. I do love Stark but I can't get into anything like that – not so soon after losing Heath. Thank you._

_Zoey._

Dear Zoey,

Needless to say, you are amazing. You are so strong and full of integrity! I  
think you and Stark are a perfect couple, but I still love Heath [not in that  
way- don't worry!] I used to like Erik but I don't any more. I still feel  
sorry for him sometimes, but then the parts where he's being a jerk, like when  
you were in the cafeteria and Darius asked Aphrodite to let him be his warrior  
and Erik was like: "Wow, didn't think Zoey would share him!" And you were all,  
"Go to Hell, Erik!" Haha one of the best moments :)

Anyway, luv ya Z!

Xoxo Charlotte

_Dear Charlotte,_

_Thank you. I'm glad you feel that way!_

_Zoey._

**ERIN**

ERIN:

Dear Erin,

GIRL YOU ARE AMAZING! I mean you totally kick some Raven Mocker Butt! How are you and TJ? Hope you work out!

Luvv Ya!

AphroditeIsAswesome xx

_Dear AphroditeIsAwesome,_

_Thank you! Hell yes I do! I haven't really seen TJ lately with everything that's been going on. And Aphrodite is NOT awesome._

_Erin._

**SHAUNEE**

SHAUNEE:

Dear Shaunee,

GIRL YOU ARE AMAZING! I mean your Fashion sense is off the hook! Anyways how are you and Cole? Hope you work out!

Luvv Ya!

AphroditeIsAwesome xx

_Dear AphroditeIsAwesome,_

_Thank you! It definitely is! Well like Twin said, we haven't exactly seen the boys with everything that's been going on… And Aphrodite is a hag from hell!_

_Shaunee._

**STARK**

STARK:

Dear Stark,

Hiya! It's totally Awesome that your Zoey's Ace!

Luvvin You,

AphroditeIsAwesome xx

_Dear AphroditeIsAwesome,_

_Aphrodite? Seriously? Okay then. _

_Thank you._

_Stark._

To my lovely dearest Stark;

I 3 u! [Not in that way... ^_^] U rule! I luv how understanding you are of  
Zoey and her grieving of Heath and her past with Erik, Kalona and Loren!

Luv charlotte... :)

_Dear Charlotte,_

_Not in that way but you wrote "lovely dearest Stark"? Clearly you mean in THAT way. And thanks._

_Stark._

**DAMIEN**

Damien:

Dear Damien,

Dude HI! OMG it is so awesome to talk to you! Hows you and Jack? Awies i gotta  
go!

Luvv Ya!

AphroditeIsAwesome xx

_Dear AphroditeIsAwesome,_

_Awe you are so sweet! Jack and I are doing very well thank you!_

_Damien._

**JACK**

JACK:

Dear Jack,

OMG HI! Can I have a hug? Aww you and Damien are Perfect together, which  
reminds me how are ya'll? Awies I gotta go

Luvv Ya,

AphroditeIsAwesome xx

_Dear AphroditeIsAwesome,_

_Sure! Heehees. We're good __. Bye!_

_Jack._

**HEATH**

HEATH:

To Heath Luck,

You are NOT ZOEYS BOYFRIEND YOU ARE A CREEPY BA QUARTERBACK!

AphroditeIsAwesome

_AphroditeIsAwesome,_

_I am not just some random creep._

_Heath._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOO sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been so busy with school and I haven't really had the energy to update. Thank you to everyone reading this story and reviewing! You guys are the reason I keep writing!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own House of Night. But I do plan on making Stark mine one day.**

**REPHAIM**

Rephaim

I think you are the best at first i thought you were super weird but after  
reading burned I saw the nice person in you and you have to face the fact that  
you love Stevie Rae now you have to go have bird babies.

Love from Teddy bear cullen :D

P.S. love you :D

_Dear Teddy bear cullen,_

_Thank you?_

_Rephaim._

Dear Rephaim,

Yeah, that feeling you felt the whole time during burned when you thought  
about Stevie Rae... that was love. And just to let you know, she loves you to.  
I mean, sure your daddy wasn't able to find anyone who loves him back as much  
as he loves her, but you did. Sometimes I think you just don't realize that  
and you honesty just needed to be told. Yeah and Stevie Rae isn't the only one  
who loves you, there's a whole bunch of Rephaim fan clubs out here (I'm in one).  
Plus your mamma must have loved you cause if she didn't she could have found a  
way to get an abortion. And Nyx loves you to cause she let you imprint with  
one of her high priestess. Any way your fine the way you are and lots of people  
love you with nothing added. You're my favourite character and I've loved you since  
Stevie Rae found you in the snow.

Love always (but not in a creepy wanna take you from Stevie Rae type of love)

VOLVO S60R

P.S. what does your name mean? It's such an unusual name that I thought it  
must be something special to your dad.

_Dear VOLVO S60R,_

_Love? My kind do not love. I have fan clubs? The fact that my mother did not get an abortion does not mean that she loved me – in those days there were no such things as abortions. But Nyx banished father… And Rephaim "describes an ancient 'race' of giants in Iron Age Israel" _**(A/N: that's the definition that it gave me when I googled it)**.

_Rephaim._

**SHAUNEE**

Shaunee,

In case Zoey doesn't do it, can you burn Erik. Seriously, he's a possessive  
jerk off who the world could do with out. I wouldn't even be surprised if he  
turned you over to Kalona and Neferet. (And in case you're sayin no, I heard  
him tell everyone in Tulsa that you and Erin have no sense of fashion and have  
major split ends. He also said Aphrodite was smarter, nicer, and more gorgeous  
than you and Erin combined.)

-Starksarrowgirl 

_Dear Starksarrowgirl,_

_Hell YES he is a jerk but damn that boy is FINE! His hotness would be missed._

…_He said WHAT? TWIN! We have some ass-kicking that needs to be done!_

_Shaunee._

**NEFERET**

Neferet

In response to the feedback you gave me I just have to say that the evil isn't  
in you wanting to bring glory to the vampyres, it's in how you're doing it. The  
best example being by killing other vampires and fledglings. You've tapped  
into darkness that you know as power, but I believe that Stevie Rae and others  
were correct when they said that summoning that power weather the darkness or  
the light is not without consequence. You may be immortal but I don't believe  
you're invincible and I agree with Zoey that you dying is not what Nyx wants  
and would not result in good even though I'm sure many people are doubting  
that at this point.

So my next question for you is, did you feel any sadness in the hurt you've  
caused Zoey? Yes I know she "got in your way." but was there ever a moment  
where you were like "crap now I have to make her my enemy?" You were like a  
mother to her, you had to have at least cared about her a little in the  
beginning.

Still a fan,

Shae.

_Dear Shae,_

_This is the way to bring back the glory that us vampyres deserve. There has been no consequence in me using my power – it has only made me stronger. Being immortal means nothing can kill you, therefore I truly am invincible. I never felt any sadness for Zoey Redbird._

_Neferet._

**KALONA**

Kalona,

Okay, you SO did not call me a weak mortal! I will kick your ** if I ever see  
you and no one, that includes your freaky sons (not Rephaim cuz he's with  
Stevie Rae now) or that ** Neferet can stop me. MWAHAHAHA!

-Starksarrowgirl

P.S. I do agree with you Erik is pathetic 

_Starksarrowgirl,_

_You are a weak mortal. And you would not be able to harm me in any way. _

_Kalona._

**LOREN**

Loren,

Go die in a hole with Erik

-Starksarrowgirl

_Starksarrowgirl,_

_F**k you._

_Loren._

**DAMIEN**

Damien,

You, my friend, are so awesome! I seriously wish I had a friend as nice as  
you. How is everything with you and Jack? Does Duchess like you too?

-Starksarrowgirl

_Dear Starksarrowgirl,_

_Thank you! Things between us are AMAZING! She does like me, but I can see that she truly loves Jack._

_Damien._

**ERIK**

Erik,

Again, go die in a ** hole. Or let Zoey burn you so I can dance on your ashes.

-Starksarrowgirl

_Starksarrowgirl,_

_Again, do I care what you think? No. So f**k off._

_Erik._

Dear Erik

I get why you are so mad. If I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with an  
older women I would so flip. But I think you took it a little too far. Zoey was  
in need of her friends at the time but they weren't there because of what you  
said. Don't get me wrong, I really feel bad for you. But I believe that if you  
apologize for your actions and let Zoey explain herself you might have a  
chance of being friends with her. And let's face it Zoey wasn't meant for you.  
And I'm sorry to say but Venus is a total skank and is probably just using u.

Love always Francesca

_Dear Francesca,_

_Thank you – so I'm not the only one who thinks it made sense for me to be so pissed! Well do you think I knew what the f**k she was going through? It's not like she was telling me anything! You know I'm not actually DATING Venus right?_

_Erik._

Dear Erik,

You're an ** :) Bye

(Oh, and you're a dick) -Tania :) (That's right, you don't get hugs and kisses  
bitch!)

_Tania,_

_I. Don't. Care. About. Your. Opinion._

_Erik._

Dear Erik,

Lmao I agree with Tania.

Peace, Love, Music

Ana3498

_Ana3498,_

_Wtf? How can you agree with her when I JUST got her letter? Either you're her (which would be really pathetic if you're complaining to me TWICE), or you're with her (in which case it's still pathetic). Get a life haters._

_Erik._

**ZOEY**

Zoey,

Can you kill Erik please? Almost everyone agrees he's a possessive ego  
sensitive jerk. Burn him so we can dance on his ashes! BURN BABY BURN!

-Starksarrowgirl

_Dear Starksarrowgirl,_

_As much as Erik annoys the crap out of me, I can't just kill him._

_Zoey._

Dear Zoey,

Hey, I'm so surprised how you're handling all this "bullpoopie" in your life!  
I hope everything settles down and you and S(whoever) end up with each other  
and have a happy life. :)

xoxo,

Tania :)

_Dear Tania,_

_Thank you. It's hard but I have to deal with it. S(whoever)? I think you're trying to hint at someone…possible my Guardian. I really do love him but I'm not thinking about dating at all right now._

_Zoey._

**APHRODITE**

Aphrodite,

What's something you like about everyone from the gang? Don't worry I won't  
tell anyone your answers. By the way, can you convince Zoey to kill Erik or  
kill the asscake yourself?

-Starksarrowgirl

_Dear Starksarrowgirl,_

_Oh god, what kind of a f**king question is this? Do you have it out for me or something?_

_Anyways…_

_Zoey: She is the sister that my mom was too selfish to ever give me. Enough said._

_Stevie Rae: She makes mistakes and keeps secrets but I know that she's a good person._

_The Twins: I hate to say this but they really do have good fashion sense._

_Damien: He definitely puts the nerd in nerd herd, but it comes in handy sometimes._

_Jack: Cute kid, you can't really hate on him. If you do you're f**ked in the head._

_As much as I'd love to kill Erik sometimes I would never actually KILL him._

_Aphrodite._

Dear Aphrodite,

You're so awesome! But not as awesome as me... :) Hehe lol. Love ya!

xoxo,

Tania :)

_Dear Tania,_

_Thank you – "but not as awesome as me"? Wtf? _

_Aphrodite._

Dear Aphrodite,

I love you! You're the meanest ** ever but you proved that you actually have  
a heart! Currently you're one of my favourite characters (along with Zoey,  
Heath, and Stark) and I hope you keep your mean-girl attitude!

Peace, Love, Music

Ana3498

_Dear Ana3498,_

_Thanks, and no shit I have a heart. My personality isn't going anywhere._

_Aphrodite._

**HEATH**

Heath,

Omfg! I'm so sad you died! You were so nice and caring! Do you want me to snap  
Kalona's neck for you or make him die a slow painful torture filled death?  
Just let me know *wink*

-Starksarrowgirl

_Dear Starksarrowgirl,_

_Thanks. Haha that would be a sight to see._

_Heath._

Dear Heath,

I hope you are living a very happy life in Heaven. I really miss you! Why  
did you have to be so stupid and try to take on Kalona by yourself? Now you  
left Zoey with only Stark and Kalona and everyone knows who shes gonna choose  
now. Atleast with you in the story no one was sure whether or not she was  
gonna choose you are Stark. You let Stark have Zoey! Does knowing that anger  
you?

Peace, Love, Music

Ana3498

_Dear Ana3498,_

_Well considering I'm dead Heaven rocks! I wasn't trying to really take Kalona on…just confronting him. I didn't think he was going to kill me though! It doesn't because I know Stark is a good guy and he will take care of her, and as much as it SUCKED letting her go was the best thing for her. And I will always do what's best for Zo because I love her and Stark knows that. Plus, I'll be alive again one day and when I am I'll find Zo and we can be together again._

_Heath._

Dear Heath,

I'm so sad you died :( You didn't deserve to be killed by an ** like Kalona,  
actually you didn't deserve to be killed at all! Love ya!

xoxo,

Tania :)

(P.S. I hate Erik too :) He's so ugly.)

_Dear Tania,_

_Thanks. I hope Zo beats the crap out of him. And who DOES like Erik?_

_Heath._

**STARK**

Dear Stark,

I love you! You are so awesome! I am so happy that you and Zoey found  
each other. I wish there was more guys like you in Jersey. New Jersey guys  
suck! Trust me! You're caring, sweet, sensitive, easy to talk to, strong, brave, a  
true warrior! And HOT! Guys in Jersey are nothing like that! I'm sick of it.  
If you were in Jersey I wouldn't rest till you were mine ;). (What a girl can  
dream can't she. Lol) well anyway I wish you and Zoey luck!

Love always

~ Francesca ~

P.S. read my story! I didn't feel like logging in but it is my version of  
awakened my screen name is panky95!

_Dear Francesca,_

_Thank you. Hey, maybe one day you'll find a guy like me (but that'll be hard considering how awesome I am *wink*). Wow that's a lot of compliments – you like a nice girl. Thanks again._

_Stark._

Dear Stark,

I really wish it's you and Zoey in the end as a couple, I love you guys! Btw,  
you're SO hot and I'm VERY jealous of Zoey :( Well... a girl can dream right?  
:) btw, I almost cried when you died, and I was so happy you came back :)

3 Tania :)

_Dear Tania,_

_I hope so too. I won't deny you of your dreams of THIS Guardian *winks*. I'm happy I came back too._

_Stark._

**ERIN AND SHAUNEE**

Dear twins,

You guys are awesome! Me and by bff Benicia are just like you guys. We both met  
in fifth grade and now here we are in our sophomore year closer then ever! But I  
think that I'm more like you Shaunee even though I'm white and Benicia is more  
like you Erin even though she's black lol. Love you guys!

Love always

Francesca

_Dear Francesca,_

_Shaunee: Thank_

_Erin: You. _

_Shaunee: Seriously? That's crazy! Don't you think so Twin?_

_Erin: I definitely agree Twin! _

_Shaunee: I have to see the vanilla version of me!_

_Erin: And obviously I have to see the mocha version of me!_

_Shaunee: Besides me Twin._

_Erin: Obviously Twin._

_Erin and Shaunee – the Twins._

Dear Erin and Shaunee,

I absolutely LOVEE you guys! I think you guys should each have your own  
chapter 'cause you're barely mentioned nowadays! :( One of my favourites since  
book 1, I love how you guys seem to know what the other is thinking!

xoxo,

Tania :)

_Dear Tania,_

_Erin: Thank you._

_Shaunee: That is so true! We're hardly mentioned anymore._

_Erin: Tragic Twin, just tragic._

_Shaunee: I agree Twin. We gotta feel the loooooooove too! _

_Erin: Hell yes! And we know each other's thoughts because_

_Shaunee: It's our Twinness at work._

_Erin and Shaunee – the Twins._

**STEP-LOSER**

Dear Step-loser,

I am sorry to bring you back, but honestly,  
what's your problem? I am a totally atheist, but if you've seen the work of a  
goddess (Nyx) how can you still believe in god? And why do you work so hard to  
make Zoey miserable? You disgust me!

6kimiko6

_6kimiko6,_

_There is no Goddess, only God. Zoey is a rotten child who has sinned which is why she was marked. She will most definitely go to Hell._

_John Hefner._

**STEVIE RAE**

Dear Stevie Rae,

Hey! You are my favorite character! I was sooo upset when you "died" and I  
prayed that you would come back! I'm soo glad you didn't let that ** Neferet  
get to you! Btw, I love your sense of music and style!

xoxo,

Tania :)

_Dear Tania,_

_Thank you! Ugh, I definitely do NOT like when I was all nasty and undead because of Neferet. Thank you (you should say that to Aphrodite)!_

_Stevie Rae._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Have I ever mentioned how much you guys rock? Well, you do! You guys are keeping this story alive so a HUGE THANK YOU! ****Over 50 reviews – WOOT! :D Oh and also, I think I've finally got my timing down. My goal is to update once a week, on the weekends. And on ANOTHER side note: I just realized that in my last update when the step-loser got a letter I had him reply as John HEFNER, instead of John HEFFER! Lol total typo – obviously step-loser isn't related to Hugh Hephner ;) **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own House of Night. Pigs also fly. NOT TRUE!**

**NYX**

Dear Nyx,

I really like you and stuff, but why are you putting Zoey through all this **?  
I'm not trying to be mean, but if I was Zoey, I would've given up already.  
I really want to know your reasoning for choosing Zoey to be the one who has  
to defeat Kalona, Neferet, and all the Raven Mockers, not to mention all her  
boy troubles. Was she chosen because she was simply at the wrong place at the  
wrong time or was this planned out from the beginning?

Peace, Love, Music,

Ana3498

P.S. My friend Tania's a moron. Please DO NOT mark her. She thinks being a  
vampyre is all fun in games, when that is totally not true. And if you mark  
her, she'll probably end up dying in the change, believe me. So it would be a  
waste of a mark. Mark me instead ;)!

_Dear Ana3498,_

_Thank you. Zoey is learning her way around the world, and it is not that I am putting her through this, rather I am letting her learn on her own and allowing her to overcome this herself. I give my children free will and I know that Zoey will make it. You are correct that being a vampyre is not all "fun and games". My children will not know they will be marked until they are marked._

_Blessed be,_

_Nyx._

Dear Nyx,

You are absolutely AWESOME! Mark me PLEASE! I've wanted to be in House of  
Night ever since I read the first book! It sounds like so much fun! Blessed be! 3  
xoxo,

Tania :)

_Dear Tania,_

_Thank you. Being a vampyre is not all "fun and games" as your friend Ana3498 said. As I also said to her, my children will not know they will be marked until they are marked. _

_Blessed be,_

_Nyx._

Nyx,

You are awesome! Can you Mark me please! I wanna be a vamp! Love you awesome  
Goddess! Blessed be.

-Starksarrowgirl

_Dear Starksarrowgirl,_

_Thank you. As I've said, being a vampyre is not just "fun and games", and my children will not know that they will be marked until they are marked._

_Blessed be,_

_Nyx._

**LOREN**

Loren,

You know you want to :)

** you too **

-Starksarrowgirl

_Dear Starksarrowgirl,_

_Think of something original._

_Loren._

**ERIK**

Erik,

I don't care that you don't care you ego sensitive jerk. I hope the twins got  
a hold of you and ruined that ugly face of yours. I really hope Z comes to her  
senses and burns you to a crisp.

-Starksarrowgirl

_Starksarrowgirl,_

_If you don't care, stop writing in! _

_Erik._

Dear Erik,

Dude, you're a dick. First of all, I am not Tania and Tania is not me. We're  
two different people **. And, yeah, I was with her when she wrote that  
review. How the hell does that make me pathetic? You're the one with no  
friends, not me. You're such a loser that you're trying to pick a fight with  
a freakin' 12-year-old. But no worries, I can beat your ** any day of the  
week.

Peace, Love, Music

Ana3498

_Ana3498,_

_Boo-hoo, like I care about your opinion. It's pathetic because you little twelve year old should stop complaining about people who don't give a damn about your opinion. And no, you couldn't actually._

_Erik._

ERIK

Unity.

I agree with Tania you are a spoiled possessive Jerk and did you get my sis's  
(AphroditeIsAwesome)letter?

Hellewise

_Hellewise,_

_I. Don't. Care. Ugh, THAT's your sister? _

_Erik._

Dear Erik,

Go ** yourself :)

-Tania

_Tania,_

_Go die._

_Erik._

Dear Erik

It's Francesca again. Ok I understand that you didn't know what was going on  
AT THE TIME but you STILL went over board. I mean my first boyfriend is either  
in jail or got killed. I'll I know is that he sent me a text saying that it  
was the last time I'd ever talk to him again he said a bunch of ** that  
sounded like he was either going to jail kill him self or gonna get killed. My  
2nd bf is in jail for rape and my last bf left me for my best friend because I  
told him I wouldn't have sex yet. So who's got it worse you or me?

~Francesca~

P.S. You might not be dating Venus but u r screwing her!

_Dear Francesca,_

_Maybe, but what's done is done and I was angry. Wow. That's intense._

_Erik._

**KALONA**

Kalona,

Just watch me. I WILL kick your freaky bird **.

-Starksarrowgirl

_Starksarrowgirl,_

_You cannot harm me stupid mortal._

_Kalona._

Dear Kalona,

You are really freaking me out. I think you need some mental help. You're  
acting like an obsessive, controlling, stalker-ish ex-boyfriend, and I think  
you need a therapist. I could give you the number of the one my sister went  
to. He was really good, but my sister is still insane. E-mail me if you want  
it. I decided not to yell at you for killing Heath because I believe you are  
mentally unstable. Get some help and, please, do the world a favour and kill  
Neferet. If not her, then kill Erik. And stop trying to control the world!

Peace, Love, Music

Ana3498

_Ana3498,_

_I must say that that little rant was the most amusing letter I have received. But I am not "mentally unstable"._

_Kalona._

Dear Kalona,

I hate you, but I love your oldest son, remember the one you left to DIE? Oh  
and by the way dude, killing the person she loves is sooo not the way to get  
the girl, I mean hello? How clueless are you? I do admit that sometimes I feel  
sorry for you though, but your coming back messed with Stevie Rae and Rephaim  
and that ain't ok.

Sincerely,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

P.S. Give Rephaim my love.

_SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_I do not care about your opinion._

_Kalona._

**STARK**

Stark,

Hey. Do you have any tips for someone who's really into archery (me!) to get  
better at it? I need to shoot Kalona (cuz he called me a weak pathetic mortal  
and no one get away with calling me weak and pathetic) and Erik (cuz  
well...he's Erik...:) )

-Starksarrowgirl

_Dear Starksarrowgirl,_

_Practice! Haha go for it! Just don't kill the dude (Erik), but feel free to hurt him – I never liked him._

_Stark._

Dear stark!

Me again! Francesca! Quick question when you said "you like a nice girl"  
what did you mean by that? I am so confused. -_- Well any way... It would  
take A LONG time to find that someone. Have you ever watch jersey shore? Well  
the guys that I know and all like that. Stupid, selfish, druggies, drunks, jerk  
offs, man whores that only want one thing. If been there 3 times and I am sick  
of it! I said no to one of them. You know what he did? He dumped me! For my  
best friend! Now tell me that's not f*cked up! Another one is in jail for rape  
and the last one is either jail or dead! Goddess only know where he is! Well  
sorry I'm dumping this all on you. But I can't talk to anyone else about this

~Francesca~

_Dear Francesca,_

_All I meant is that the things you were saying to me were nice and that you seem like a nice person, not someone who is rude. That's all __. I have – seriously? And I thought the whole Kalona thing was messed up! It's alright; I don't usually open up either._

_Stark._

**STEP-LOSER**

Step-loser,

**. Go hide in a cave or something where no one can hear your b.s.

-Starksarrowgirl

_Starksarrowgirl,_

_It is not "b.s."._

_John Heffer._

Dear John Heffer,

Ok I'm a retired pastor's daughter, and being a Christian does NOT mean been a  
jerk like you. I mean seriously, dude, WWJD? Definitely not what you do, your  
a horrible, horrible person, and hello what happened to loving everybody?

Sincerely,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

_SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_We come from different churches.  
_

_John Heffer._

**GRANDMA REDBIRD**

Grandma Redbird,

You're so awesome! I love how you're always there for Zoey and her friends  
even when you're hurt. You remind me a lot of my grandma... :) Get well soon!

-Starksarrowgirl

_Dear Starksarrowgirl,_

_Thank you, that is very sweet._

_Grandma Redbird._

Dear Grandma Redbird,

I love you! You're so nice and kind! Zoey is so lucky to have a grandma like  
you :) You're so sweet to her and I'm so glad she has you :)

xoxo,

Tania 3 :)

_Dear Tania,_

_Thank you, you are very sweet._

_Grandma Redbird._

**APHRODITE**

Dear Aphrodite,

Unity.

Did you get my Sis's letter? (AphroditeIsAwesome) Because that has everything  
I had to say in it :):):)

Hellewise XX

_Dear Hellewise,_

_Yes I did, so thank you!_

_Aphrodite._

Dear Aphrodite,

Sorry about that comment, you are one of favourites so I feel bad now :(

xoxo,

Tania :)

_Dear Tania,_

_It's alright._

_Aphrodite._

**DRAGON**

Dear Dragon,

I'm sorry for your lost. You know, Anastasia and I share the same name, if  
that makes you feel any better. It probably doesn't...I'm sorry. I'm not  
really good with this type of stuff, but I'm sure Anastasia's soul is happy  
and will live eternally with Nyx.

Peace, Love, Music

Ana3498

_Dear Ana3498,_

_Thank you, and I appreciate the attempt._

_Dragon Lankford._

Dear Dragon,

I really like you and think you're really cool. Seriously there's a dude running  
for Congress or something like that whose name is James Lankford and when I  
saw his name on a sign I was like, "OMG HE HAS THE SAME LAST NAME AS DRAGON!" Ask my brother, he was there. I am also very sorry for your loss. Again I  
really like you so don't take this the wrong way but, IF YOU TOUCH REPHAIM I  
WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS! Which I don't wanna do cuz as Stevie Rae would say, I  
love ya like white bread.

Love ya,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

_Dear SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_Thank you. HE KILLED MY WIFE!_

_Dragon Lankford._

**ZOEY**

Dear Zoey,

I love you! But then again, who doesn't? You're my role-model because you  
show that even though you made a few mistakes in the past, everything kinda  
turned out right. That's why I love you (in a friendly manner), because you  
never give up. Zoey, you're awesome!

Peace, Love, Music

Ana3498

_Dear Ana3498,_

_Thank you, but I've gotten quite a bit of hate mail. Role model? Wow…I don't know what to say._

_Zoey._

Dear Zoey,

Sorry about the S(whoever) it was a typo! I meant to say whoever you wanna end  
up with, I hope all goes well :) Btw, I wish you good luck in whatever crap  
you have to handle to defeat Neferet and Kalona, which you obviously will :)

xoxo,

Tania :)

_Dear Tania,_

_Oh, it's alright. Thank you._

_Zoey._

**DAMIEN**

Dear Damien,

You're awesome, dude! I love the way you're a walking, talking dictionary and  
how you always support Jack! That's so sweet! You barely get mentioned in  
the book other than when you're saying some really big word or when you're  
trying to calm Jack down when he starts over-reacting. You deserve WAY better  
than that! Maybe I should write a letter to the author... But I love ya  
Damien!

Peace, Love, Music

Ana3498

_Dear Ana3498,_

_Thank you. That is very benevolent of you._

_Damien._

Dear Damien,

HII! So, first of all, I love how everyone can count on you for help 'cause  
you're so trustworthy and I'm so glad you and Jack are a successful couple :)  
Love ya! (In a friend way!) Lol

xoxo,

Tania :)

_Dear Tania,_

_Hello. Thank you!_

_Damien._

**JACK**

Dear Jack,

You're so cute! I loveeee you! (In a friend way!) You're awesome and you and  
Damien make such a cute couple!

xoxo,

Tania :)

_Dear Tania,_

_Thank you! Hee-hees. _

_Jack._

**NEFERET**

Dear Neferet,

What is screwed up in that little head of yours? You USED to be one of my  
favourite characters, being all nice to Zoey and all, but then you just...  
turned psycho! I miss the old you!

-Tania

_Tania,_

_I did not turn "psycho"._

_Neferet._

**DARIUS**

Dear Darius,

I think you are very sweet and your relationship with Aphrodite is sooo sweet.  
You two are really good for each other and she's lucky to have you. I also  
think the Son of Erebus thing is really cool. I also think it's really cool  
that you resisted Kalona even though all your brothers fell under his spell.

Wishing you and Aphrodite luck,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

_Dear SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_Thank you. On the contrary, I am lucky to have HER. _

_Darius._

**DALLAS**

Dear Dallas,

I used to think you were cute. Then i read Burned. And now I say,

DIE YOU STUPID GIT! AND LEAVE STEVIE RAE AND REPHAIM ALONE! I hope Rephaim rips you to shreds,

Sincerely,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

_SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_That stupid bird can't touch me!_

_Dallas._

**REPHAIM**

Dear Rephaim,

I LOVE YOU! And you and Stevie Rae are sooooo adorable together. Please,  
please, please go back to her. Choose her. Your heart does to matter! Please  
don't ruin what you have! You two could be so perfect together! Please, Please, PLEASE go back to her!

Lots of Love,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

_Dear SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_Thank you. But the situation between Stevie Rae and I is complicated at the moment._

_Rephaim._

**STEVIE RAE**

Dear Stevie Rae,

Omg I love you soooooo much. Not in a gay way. Well anyway when you died I was  
crying so hard that my eyes were burning. I'm so happy that you came back and  
got your humanity back. I hope that you and Rephaim can find someway to be  
together without the Kalona Zoey situation.

Lots if luck

~Francesca~

_Dear Francesca,_

_Thank you. I hope so too._

_Stevie Rae._

Stevie Rae

You are one of my favourite character and I think you should use earth to hit  
some sense in to him but other then that hope all of you get rid of Kalona  
soon XX

Teddy Bear Cullen

P.S Good luck :D

_Dear Teddy Bear Cullen,_

_Thanks! _

_Stevie Rae._

**HEATH**

Dear Heath,

I love you dude! I'm so ** that Kalona killed you! It got me so mad! If I had  
the solution that would kill Kalona I wouldn't hesitate a second! I'm getting **  
just thinking about it! Grrrr. Lol. Umm ok yeah so...oh yeah I that that it  
was so sweet how you stopped drinking for Zoey. You were so good to her! I wish  
you were alive I would kiss you right now! Lol;)

~Francesca~

_Dear Francesca,_

_Thanks. I would do ANYTHING for Zo, even moving on and allowing Stark to take her back. _

_Heath._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's been reading this story! You guys all deserve cyber cookies :D**

**Disclaimer: House of Night? Yeah, not mine.**

**ERIK**

Dear Erik,

-kicks your butt- hahahaha-you run away- YEAH THATS RIGHT RUN

If you EVER bother Zoey and Stark's relationship me and my friend Toni will  
hunt you down and kick the crap out of you.

Gc97

_Gc97,_

_I haven't don't S**T to their relationship!_

Erik.

Erik,

I may not care about your opinion, but I just wanna give you a piece of my  
mind. I've been ** off at you since Chosen. You didn't even hear Zoey out when  
she found out the truth and when you found out Neferet was a lying **, YOU  
STILL DIDN'T EVEN ACCEPT HER APOLOGY! It's your fault that her friend turned  
their backs on her and do you realize she could have gotten killed because of  
that? And all because she hurt your little ego *shakes head* Jerk off...

-Starksarrowgirl

_Starksarrowgirl,_

_Of course I didn't! She CHEATED on me. It's not my fault she decided to lie to her friends – so them turning their backs on her had NOTHING to do with me. _

_Erik._

Dear Erik,

I'd totally kick your butt into next week. And I'll make sure Zoey and Venus  
see it too. So when people ask if the reason why you have 2 black eyes, a  
broken nose, and a prosthetic right leg is because you were beaten by a  
'little' girl, your ex and current gf can verify that. And btw, I'm not  
little. I'm taller than all the boys in my class and probably stronger. And  
just because you're older than me doesn't mean you're better than me. It just  
means you'll die quicker.

Peace, Love, Music,

Ana3498

P.S. Everyone cares about my opinion because I'm just that awesome. It's your  
opinion no one cares about.

P.P.S. And don't tell my bestie to die, you dick!

_Ana3498,_

_No, you wouldn't. You are a human twelve year old girl, and I'm a full vamp who is also quite a bit older than you. Venus is not my girlfriend – by the way. Not everyone cares about your opinion – I sure as hell don't. _

_Erik._

**STEVIE RAE**

Dear Stevie Rae,

I love you're my favourite 3. How are you with Rephaim? I think he is wayyy  
better then Dallas ever will be :) Also can you get Rephaim or you to kill  
Erik? Plz plz plz - puppy dog eyes-

Love and hugs

gc97.

_Dear Gc97,_

_Thank you! Things with Rephaim are a little complicated but I agree that he is better than Dallas. Dallas embraced darkness which is not cool y'all. No, Erik is a pain in the butt but he shouldn't die for it._

_Stevie Rae._

**NEFERET**

Dear Neferet,

:O What happened to you? You used to be a mother to Zoey now you want to kill  
her? I think you're maybe a little messed up in the head. I also feel bad for  
Kalona because he has do deal with stuff (replace that with the s word) He  
actually loves Zoey (I HATE KALONA but I feel bad) now you want him to kinda  
sorta kill her or bring her back to the underworld? Do you have something else  
to do? Oh I know go die in a hole.

P.S. Don't respond saying I don't care what you think or you are stupid or crap  
like that, give me a really answer.

But if you want me to like you a little (and I mean little) bit more kill  
Erik and bring back heath BUT ALL STILL NOT LIKE YOU

P.P.S. If you do anything to Stark I'll kill you.

Gc97.

_Gc97,_

_Nothing happened to me. Of course I want her dead – she keeps standing in my way to bring the glory back to the vampyres. You think Kalona LOVES Zoey? He does not love her. _

_Neferet._

**ZOEY, STARK, STEVIE RAE, DAMIEN, APHRODITE, THE TWINS, DARIUS, REPHAIM, JACK, KALONA, AND NEFERET**

Zoey, Stark, Stevie Rae, Damien, Aphrodite, the Twins, Darius, Rephraim, Jack,  
Kalona, and Neferet,

Can any of you kill Erik please? I'm begging you! I'm having a fan mail war  
with him! PLEASE?

-Starksarrowgirl

_Dear Starksarrowgirl,_

_As much as he annoys us (some more than others) we're not going to kill him._

_Kalona: This Erik person could be less of a concern to me._

_Neferet: He isn't a concern._

Zoey, Stark, Stevie Rae, Damien, Aphrodite, the Twins, Darius, Rephaim, Jack,  
Kalona, and Neferet

**KALONA**

Dear Kalona,

Zoey is NOT A-ya if she was would her friends be calling her A-ya instead  
of Z and Zo and Zoey? NEFERET probably messed with your head. Also if you  
were real I will try to kill you both if I cant I'll get your son too he's  
already with Stevie Rae.

Luv and hugs,

gc97

_Gc97,_

_She is A-ya._

_Kalona._

Dear Kalona,

Thanks! I try my best to be funny! ...Wait am I actually getting along with  
you? Wow, Zoey was right, you do have everyone under your spell! Dude,  
that's creepy! How can you be so likeable yet a cold-blooded killer? Not to  
mention you look like a sex God...or so I've heard.

Peace, Love, Music,

Ana3498

_Ana3498,_

_You just answered your own question._

_Kalona._

Dear Kalona , why do you keep thinking Zoey's A-ya?

Gc97.

_Gc97,_

_She was A-ya in a past life, so she IS A-ya._

_Kalona._

**ZOEY**

Dear Zoey,

Where did you get the saying bullpoopie? I LOVE IT! ^_^

love, gc97

_Dear Gc97,_

_I made it up. Thank you!_

_Zoey._

Dear Zoey,

What **-hole sent you hate mail? Zoey, you're too awesome for hate mail! By  
the way, have you ever told Erik 'Just because you have one doesn't mean you  
have to be one'? I really feel like telling him that right about now...

Peace, Love, Music,

Ana3498

_Dear Ana3498,_

_Thanks for the concern – a few people at the beginning of this whole fan mail thing. Thank you – that's really nice of you! I never said that but that's good!_

_Zoey._

**STARK**

Dear STARK, I LOVE YOU! Sorry but you're amazing. Could you do me a favour you say you never miss you target right? Then can you kinda maybe shoot Erik? Am just  
kidding or am I.

Gc97.

_Dear Gc97,_

_Thanks and no need to say sorry. No – as much as the guy pisses me off royally, I'm not going to kill him._

_Stark._

**DALLAS**

Dear Dallas,

Rephaim could kick your butt with both hands tied behind his back.

Sincerely

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe aka #1RephaimloverandDallashater

_SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_I could take that bird any day._

_Dallas._

Dear Dallas,

Didn't you think you went a little over-board when you found out about  
Rephaim? I mean, yeah I understand that must have hurt you, but you pulled on  
Erik (ha-ha) on her. Which basically means you acted like a possessive dick.  
Maybe some of his jerk-y qualities rubbed off on you. I think you have the  
Erik disease, dude. But it doesn't matter because I still think you're a  
pretty nice dude at heart, and you just thought Stevie Rae did you wrong.

Peace, Love, Music,

Ana3498

_Dear Ana3498,_

_Not at all. My girlfriend cheated on me with a f**king BIRD! Erik disease? Well at least I still get the pretty nice dude at heart part, so thanks._

_Dallas._

**REPHAIM**

Dear Rephaim,

If I tried to give you a hug would you attack me? Cuz I have an urge to hug  
you, cuz I love you, in a friend kind of way, I don't want Stevie Rae to use  
her awesome red vamp powers to kick my butt. :P Have you seen the movie Beauty  
and the Beast, cuz you and Stevie Rae totally remind me of that movie, and no  
I'm not saying that your a big scary monster.

Love,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

_Dear SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_Perhaps. What movie is that? But I AM a monster!_

_Rephaim._

**STEP-LOSER**

Dear Step-Loser,

Why are you so closed-minded? Why do you think of vampyres as abominations,  
when really they were just as human as the rest of us before the change? None  
of them wished to be marked and I bet if you had to choose between living and  
becoming what you hate you'd choose living because no matter what, man's  
instinct is to survive. I think you're just a bigot and a meanie. I'm so  
happy you're not my step-loser or else I'd be more insane then what I already  
am.

Peace, Love, Music,

Ana3498

_Ana3498,_

_But they are not human, they are an abomination. How dare you say those things to me!_

_John Heffer._

**DRAGON**

Dear Dragon,

Yes I know he killed your wife, but he was just following his father's orders,  
and he's different now.. He's saved Stevie Rae multiple times and he stood up  
to darkness for her! And they totally remind me of Beauty and the Beast. Yes,  
I love Disney. Rephaim really is different now, though. Do you know in the  
hundreds of years he's lived, no one was ever, ever kind to him before he met  
Stevie Rae. :( And he never felt joy, or love, or any good emotion before he  
met her. Don't ya agree that would be a depressing way to live? Oh... in the  
movie The End of the Spear these wild people killed these women's husbands but  
they ended up forgiving them and becoming close friends. On a side note I'm on  
this role play and my charrie is Rephaim's daughter and so to make drama  
because on role plays drama is what makes it good and you were her mentor and  
you were really mean to her so she started calling you Puff the Magic Dragon  
to her friends XD. It would be totally cool if Rephy really did have a  
daughter, who I have in my head named Brenna, meaning little raven. Ok back to  
the point, I hope my letter has given you a little insight into why I truly  
believe Rephaim has a good soul.

Lots of Love,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

_Dear SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_I see the point you are trying to make but he still killed my wife and for that I will NEVER forgive him – no matter if he's changed or not? Puff the Magic Dragon? Are you kidding me?_

_Dragon Lankford._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please don't kill me for being away for so long! ****School has been SUPER busy and I haven't really been in a writing mood, but I wanted you guys to have an update so here it is! I'm not sure when the next update will be, but thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this! You're the best! Sorry if it's not as good as usual… :/ **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**STEP-LOSER**

Dear step loser,

God, you are stupid. GOD accepts everyone. Just not people who steal and  
murder (Zoey and vampyres do not murder they kill for food) God is disappointed  
in you and the people of god or whatever the he* l it's called People of Faith. I  
bet you guys are wiccans (witches).

P.S. If this offends any one about god and witches am sorry.

Love and slaps,

gc97.

_Gc97,_

_Excuse me? Killing for food is still murder, and Zoey will most definitely not end up in God's embrace. You are not God, therefore do not talk for him. We are not witches._

_John Heffer._

Dear John Heffer,

Why do you hate Zoey so much? And don't say because she's a vampyre because  
you were mean to her before she was marked.

Sincerely,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

_SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_Zoey is a disobedient girl._

_John Heffer_

**KALONA**

Dear Kalona,

As much as I dislike the fact that you keep trying to kill Zoey & her friends,  
I must say that I love you. You're awesome, but I'm pretty positive you already  
know that. A little piece of advice, kill Neferet. She's the biggest obstacle  
you have right now. We all know you don't really want Zoey dead. Kill Neferet.  
:) Please.

Love,

DarkDaughter.

:)

P.S. Your one of the sexiest characters ever... :)

_Dear DarkDaughter,_

_Thank you. It is not as simple as merely wanting the Tsi Tsigili dead. She is needed._

_Kalona._

**DALLAS**

Dear Dallas,

What that other girl SisterOfAnElvenWannabe (I think that's her username) any  
way Rephaim can kick your butt with two hands behind his back, because you've been  
around for 100 years I don't think so. Let me also tell you he is the SON of  
Kalona MORE powerful than YOU. So you be careful what you say because you  
could DIE in 3 seconds from him and he has WINGS? Do you? No so SHUT UP  
about she cheated on you with a bird. The imprint happened after you guys  
ummm you know -:- wink wink-:- So shut up then when you come face to face with  
Rephaim you'll cry home to your mommy.

And don't give me idc what you say give me an answer

ALSO THANKS SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for writing that question!

Love and slaps (to you)

gc97 

_Gc97,_

_Big deal, bird boy has wings. I could electrocute him in three seconds flat. She did cheat on me – she imprinted on f**king bird boy WHILE WE WERE DATING! And we never did the dirty by the way – thank Goddess for that._

_Dallas._

Dear Dallas,

You told the other girl you didn't over-react? Hello, you ACCEPTED DARKNESS!  
That is a major over-reaction. Hmm, lets see your a recently Changed vampyre  
kid who has been fighting for a few months at the most and Rephaim is an  
ancient immortal who has been fighting for thousands of years, he could  
definitely kick your butt,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

_SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_You're wrong._

_Dallas._

**STEVIE RAE**

Dear Stevie Rae,

Okay you don't have to kill him, but I have a couple questions. What was your  
life like before the House of Night? What were you gonna do when you grew up  
(job wise) if you weren't marked? And if you could marry any celeb who would  
it be an why (don't put their hot as a reason) also what's your favourite movie  
in the whole wide world and why? I love Titanic and if I could marry a celeb  
it would be ... Ummmmm uhhhhhhhhhh. It would probably be I think Nick Jonas  
because he rights awesome songs! What's not to love? ^_^

Tell Rephaim I give him a big hug^_^ Sorry if you take that the wrong way he  
is amazing but I LOVE stark^_^

Love and hugs,

gc97

_Dear gc97,_

_My life was pretty normal. Went to school, got good marks, hung out with my friends, listened to some Kenny Chesney… the usual. If I wasn't marked I wanted to be a country singer…actually…I wanted to do that even after I was marked. I would definitely marry Kenny Chesney because he is my all-time favourite singer . _

_Stevie Rae_

**ZOEY**

Dear Zoey,

Hello ^_^ I LOVE you can I hug you? -:- hugs you-:- sorry if that freaks you  
out but you are amazing and a role model to me. How do you deal with Kalona's  
crap? God he should die in a hole with Neferet^_^ ! How do you feel about  
Rephaim with Stevie Rae? I think they're better together than Dallas. Right? Any  
way do you want step loser dead or something because he is an insult to God.  
Not to get to religious. Me and my friend know somebody to take care of him  
heehee am kidding :D or am I ? Jkjk I am lol anyway how's grandma redbird the  
most awesomest person in the whole world next to you! I want to visit that  
lavender farm sooo bad . Do you know how long she had it or how she got that  
farm? If you know cause I'll live at one any day of the year :) How's Stark by the  
way? You're very lucky to have him I would die to have some one like that! But  
I don't -:- cries-:-:- wipes tears-:- okay anyway how's Nala the best cat of all  
time? How old is she like 100? Hehe and how's your mom? Do you know or care  
and I just gotta ask you do you like Twilight if so what team are you? Sorry  
for all the questions I am a huge fan -:- hugs you one last time-:- okay bye bye

Ps tell stark I say Hi hi^_^

love and hugs

Grier ~ my real name and gc97

_Dear Grier,_

_Thanks. Life would definitely be easier if they were both gone. Stevie Rae with Rephaim? What are you talking about? I don't want Step-Loser dead…I just want him away from my mom… Grandma's doing well last time I heard, although just coming back from almost dying has taken up a lot of my time so I haven't talked to her in awhile. I don't know how long she's had the lavender farm…definitely since I was a little girl. Stark's good. Nala's good too, but I haven't seen her since I left for Italy. I have no idea how old she is actually. I'm sure my mom is fine and happily married *rolls eyes*. I don't read Twilight, I prefer Dracula. No problem about the questions __ I'll tell him._

_Zoey._

Dear Zoey,

Hi ya, Z! I think you're really cool. And your powers are super cool too! By the  
way, not all Christians are like your step-loser, at my church this one guy  
has a plane and on special occasions he'll fly over and drop Twinkies from the  
plane. I bet they never do anything like that at your step-loser's  
stick-in-the-mud church. And my youth group is called the LOOP which stands  
for Loving Others On Purpose and one of the things Christians are supposed to  
believe is to love everyone not be hateful like the step-loser.

Love,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

P.S: What do you think of Rephaim?

_Dear SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_That actually sounds so cool! Why is everyone asking me about Rephaim?_

_Zoey._

Dear Zoey,

I must say, you are amazing and I look up to you because even though you've  
been through a lot of rough patches, you don't give up and you just keep  
trying. You deserve the best, and I hope all of this crap ends and you, your  
friends, and your fam will all be at peace :)

xoxo,

Tania 3

_Dear Tania,_

_Thank you so much._

_Zoey._

**NEFERET**

Dear Neferet,

Well yes he loves her , he keeps calling her A-ya and comes in her dreams  
saying we'll be together again blah blah blah, unless you guys planned to  
mess with Zoey's head which you probably did :P BTW GOOD LUCK TRYING TO TAKE OVER VAMYIRES CAUSE ZOEY'S GONNA KICK YOUR A** Haha SHE WILL AND YOU KNOW IT  
-:- evil laugh-:-

P.S. Don't send me no she wont blah blah blah blah blah give me a real fudging  
answer not your bull poopie (^_^ I love that saying) answers

Go to the way you used to till you had a nervous breakdown from Zoey being in  
the way

Love and hugs ,

gc97

_Gc97,_

_He does not love her. Zoey cannot defeat me and that is a real answer._

_Neferet._

**JACK**

Dear jack,

Omg I love you ^_^ can I hug you? Oh well -;- hugs you-:- how are you and  
Damien? Sorry if I spelled that wrong I bet you guys are doing good how's  
Duchess? Sorry but I love you -:- jumps up and down and claps hands-:-

P.S. this letter may not make since.

Love,

gc97

_Dear gc97,_

_Thank you. Damien and I are doing well, and so is Duchess. Nope, you spelled it right heehees. _

_Jack._

Jack

I wanna hug and kiss you on the cheek so bad! Lol u r so sweet that it's  
crazy! I wanna be your friend! (Ok I sound crazy :(...) ummm yeah ok...so how are  
things going with Damien? I just love him too!

~Francesca~

P.S. I no I sound crazy lol

_Dear Francesca,_

_Thank you heehees. Things with Damien are good _

_Jack._

__**GRANDMA REDBIRD**

Dear grandma redbird,

I love you ^_^ stay amazing!

Love gc97

_Dear gc97,_

_Thank you. I hope life treats you well._

_Grandma Redbird._

**DRAGON**

Dear Dragon,

Well I'm glad you didn't say anything about Brenna, because I am really  
protective of the characters I make up and if you mess with them you mess with  
me. And no I am not kidding that is what me/Brenna (depending how you look at  
it) called you. So remember, if somehow that story really does happen and your  
mean to Brenna we will personally ensure you are called that for the rest of  
your life, and I can pull that threat off more than a threat of violence been  
as I could probably get beaten up by a two year old. Anyway at least you got  
my point. One question, was Anastasia like the famous Anastasia, the Russian  
princess person? Or is it just the same name, because, the famous Russian  
princess Anastasia is related to me, distantly, and I love that Dreamworks  
movie, yes I watch those kind of movies. I am a little girl and probably  
always will always be one at heart. Never say never, to use a totally cliché  
phrase. Anyway, I don't really have anything else to say.

Love,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

_Dear SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_Okay…? It is just the same name. _

_Dragon Lankford._

**REPHAIM**

Dear Rephaim,

I'm sure Stevie Rae could tell you about that movie, its about a girl who's  
father gets captured by this beast and than she goes to the beast's castle and  
takes her father's place and ends up falling in love with the beast who is  
really a man who got a spell put on him to get turned into a beast and he has  
to find true love before the last petal on this magic rose falls or he will be  
trapped that way forever. The whole story doesn't remind me of you two just  
parts of it and some of the songs in the movie remind me of you two. You are  
NOT a monster. And you're a lot better than Dallas, he's a jerk.

Lots of Love,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

_Dear SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_I see. And you and Stevie Rae are both wrong – I AM a monster. I was created because of rape. I have hurt, I have killed. _

_Rephaim._

**ERIK**

Dear Erik,

I don't care what you say, and Ana can take you any day, any time, any place,  
you **. I can't wait to go over and punch your face in so that gaping hole in  
our mouth won't bother anyone anymore!

-Tania

_Tania,_

_Do you honestly think I would lose to a TWELVE year old?_

_Erik._

Erik

Me again, Francesca. ERIK NIGHT! Was that an agreement I just read! Now all  
you have to do is say sorry to everyone else for being an **. Then everything  
will be fine! :)

~Francesca~

_Dear Francesca,_

_I think so… I won't do that because do you see the things that people are writing in? _

_Erik. _

**EVERYONE**

Dear Everyone,

I have a couple questions for everyone.

1. Who is your role model?

2. What's your favourite color?

3. Who is your best friend?

4. Favourite memory?

5. If you weren't a vampyre (applies to vampyres), or if you were a vampyre  
(applies to humans), would you be happy with the change?

6. One thing you want to do before you die?

xoxo,

Tania :)

_Dear Tania,_

_Zoey: 1) My Grandma. 2) Bright colours. 3) Stevie Rae. 4) Picking lavenders at my Grandma's farm. 5) No. 6) Defeat Neferet and Kalona._

_Stevie Rae: 1) My mama. 2) Yellow. 3) Zoey. 4) Baking cookies with my mama when I was younger. 5) I like being the first red vampyre. 6) Beat Kalona and get things sorted out with Rephaim. _

_Damien: 1) I don't know. 2) Blue. 3) Jack. 4) There are too many fond memories to pick one as my favourite. 5) No. 6) Beat Kalona._

_Shaunee: 1) Twin. 2) Whatever colour is in. 3) TWIN! 4) Meeting Erin. 5) Hell no! 6) Beat Kalona and SHOP._

_Erin: 1) Twin. 2) Twin couldn't have said it any better. 3) TWIN! 4) Meeting Shaunee. 5) Hell to the no! 6) You said it Twin. _

_Jack: 1) Damien . 2) Orange. 3) Damien. 4) When I was younger I went to a baseball game with my dad and then we went to go get ice cream… my dad died a little after that so that is my favourite memory. 5) Nope. 6) Beat Kalona._

_Erik: 1) Shakespeare. 2) Red. 3) T.J. and Cole. 4) I have a lot of good memories but I don't know which one I'd say is my favourite. 5) NO. 6) Become an actor. _

_Heath: 1) Don't know. 2) Blue. 3) Zo. 4) Making out with Zo for the first time. 5) It would've been cool to be a vamp with Zo. 6) I'm already dead. _

_Stark: 1) I got to go with Queen Sgiach. 2) Green. 3) Zoey. 4) When I first got Duchess – it was love at first sight. 5) If anything, to be a normal blue vampyre so I could protect Zoey in the sun. 6) Protect Zoey no matter what. _

_Aphrodite: 1) Nobody. 2) I don't have a favourite colour. 3) Zoey – but do NOT tell her I said that. 4) Honestly? Becoming friends with Zoey, because she was my first REAL friend. 5) Hell yes I want to be a vampyre again! 6) Kick Neferet and Kalona's ass._

_Zoey, Stevie Rae, Damien, Shaunee, Erin, Jack, Erik, Heath, Stark, and Aphrodite._

**STARK**

Stark

It's me...again...I bet you're sick of hearing from me by now...well  
anyways...thanks! :)...and yeah seriously... They really are like that and that  
really happened. I have a f**ked up life...:'( the stuff that happens to me  
doesn't even sound realistic...well anyway...ok this might sound weird...but  
a lot of people that I know and read the book said I could pass off as like your  
sister. Like the say that I'm the female version of you...awkward right...I  
know...ok some kid is yelling trick or treat in front of my house like a moron  
and it's not even f**king Halloween yet...what the f**k lmfao.

~Francesca~

P.S. I got Erik to say that he f*ck up with Zoey and that he took it too far. I  
feel proud of myself! Lol

_Dear Francesca,_

_Nah, not yet. Really? Huh, you should consider yourself lucky then. Wtf? That is definitely moronic._

_Stark._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just want to say that I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated this! Truth is.. I was focused on school and stuff, and I just wasn't really into it. I can't write something if I'm not feeling it, so I'm sorry that you all had to wait. But thank you SO much to everyone who supports this story. Even during my insanely long hiatus I was STILL getting reviews, and alerts! I am so happy that you guys are enjoying this, and to tell you the truth it's because of you guys that I'm coming back. So I hope you enjoy! :) Also, sorry for any typos, I don't have a beta and I'm using a different program than normal so no spellcheck! **

**ERIK**

Dear Erik,

You are a frikin' pathetic a**whipe! You were my first choice for Zoey in the  
begining! I hated Heath and Loren! But that changed when you screamed at Zoey  
in front of her friends! That kind of sh*t could have stayed between the two  
of you!(3 if you count Loren) She needed her friends and should have had the  
chance to tell them what was going on herelf! They're her friends not just  
yours and she made a mistake! How do you get off calling her a ** and ho?Then  
you took each other back it wasnt a one person choice!Then i was on your side  
again but then of course you had to go off being an eago centered selfish  
jealous jacka**! Now i am in FULL support of Stark and i hope he shoots an  
arrow up your a** or stright to your self centered head! Although either way  
it would end up your a** because thats where your head is!Pretty soon you need  
to meet some big nice men in the pretty white suits with the big needles and  
straight jackets! Get your head straight!

Wildheart22

_Dear Wildheart22,_

_I'm an asswhipe because I told her how I felt? WOW. How is it my fault that she decided to lie to her friends and they got mad? That was HER fault, not mine. Yeah I took her back even though she cheated on me...I loved her, what do you want from me? I'm egocentric? I'd really love to hear how so. Team Stark...and ladies and gentleman we have yet ANOTHER bandwagoner! HA, now I need a straitjacket? Good one._

_Erik._

Dear **-hole (also known as Erik),

Dude, ** off! At the beginning of the series, I thought you were kind and sexy  
and sweet and caring, but now I know what a dick-head you are! Oh, and I know  
you can act and all, but I am SO a better actor than you. I have been in plays  
and I have have been praised for my acting skills. I can sing, too. My friend  
is a better actor than you, too. You just act in compitions, but she has a she  
proforms in thertres and she is incrediable at singing, too. YOU WALK AROUND  
LIKE YOU'RE THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD, BUT ME AND MY FREIND OUR BETTER AT  
THE THING YOU'RE BEST AT, AND IT'S NOT THE ONLY THING WE CAN DO, AND WE ARE **  
TWELVE!

BURN IN HELL, **!

Yours sincerly

AwesomeGal

_Dear AwesomeGal,_

_First off, you really don't seem all that awesome. I'm a dickhead? Why? Because I said how I really felt? So if a guy lies to you and cheats on you you won't think that HE'S the dickhead? YEAH, OKAY. If you seriously think you're a better actor than me than you are sadly mistaken. Did you place first in a prestigious Shakespeare competition? Are you a big actor in Hollywood? NO. I never said I thought I was the best person in the world, and again, you're not "better at the thing [I'm] best at." You're twelve? Oh Goddess help us all that someone so little can be that annoying._

_Erik._

dear Erik,

you are such a jerk. i really want to stuff you in a hole too. You had to mess  
everything up, you control freaky pervert. its kinda sad. maybe you should go  
into therpy and the therapist can figure out how and why are such an as*hole.

DIE.

-velvet141592

_velvet141592,_

I am NOT the jerk here, its zoey. i dont care what u want with me either, i  
would never as much as lay my eyes on you. I am not a perv either, maybe i  
should get you a dictionary. AND YOU ARE THE ONE WHO NEEDS A THERAPIST, I'M  
NOT THE ONE GOING UP AGAINST A VAMPIRE!

-Erik

_**A/N: Thanks to velvet141592 for coming up with that response!**_

dear erik,

i understand where you are coming from with upset about zoey cheating on you,  
heck id be mad if i were you, but honestly me and my friend were upset about  
how quickly you tought she was cheating IT COULD HAVE BEEN RAPE! did you think  
about that? plus it was technically rape because when you have a bloodlust it  
trigures your horomones (you know witch ones im talking about) and thus led  
her to do that, and did you know zoey almost died because of you? also my  
friend wanted to say this (friend speaking) okay! yeah im on her laptop! do  
you ever still think about zoey i still think you have a chance to be together  
im still ERIKXZOEY i know ppl think that stupid for the thing you said to her.  
and i do too. but i ws wondering when zoey was about to get on the plane what  
were you about to say to her in tempted?im curious! plzzzzz!

-redstar(ps i might seem nice but actually im a good actor like you so i was  
being my nicest the next letter you get BE PREPARED!)my friend is blackcat

_Dear redstar,_

_Finally someone understands! If you had seen her face you would know that it was definitely consensual. How did Zoey almost die because of me? Um... why are you being nice to me in this letter then if you're telling me to be prepared for the next one? _

_Dear blackcat, _

_Not really. It doesn't matter what I was going to say..._

_Erik_

Dear Eric,

Hi! I don't exactly hate you, but I like Heath and Stark better (no offense) I  
also like you a lot better in the first couple books then in the later ones. I  
do like you a heck of a lot better than Dallas, though. And I think its cool  
that your an actor. I love acting!

Love,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

_Dear SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_The fact that this isn't hate mail makes me have respect for you, so no offense taken that I'm not your favourite. I'm glad you enjoy acting as well though!_

_Erik_

Dear Erik

I have so much fun reading the hate mail you receive, its amazing you keep  
answering! My opinion is that everyone would have reacted the same way as you,  
only few are the ones who would admit it. I admit it I would have broken up  
with her in the worst must painful and definitive way. Even if I wouldn't have  
given Zoey a second chance to begin with, hell I would have broken up with her  
sooner. For me relationships are based in trust and communication, and need  
trust as a foundation I think she lost yours long time ago. The only time I  
think you lost completely your class is when you went to breakfast with Venus  
on your arm, really that screamed BURNED! that display was childlike and  
uncalled for.

Anyway you are still the hottest guy, and possessiveness in a small dose is an  
attractive trait in a man, at least for me.

Bises

Ilse

P.D English its not my native language I hope I don't have may grammar errors.

_Dear Ilse,_

_THANK YOU. It's good to know that not all of you fangirls are haters. Well I was angry and upset... I don't really have much else to say about that. Why thank you! Don't worry, your English is very good._

_Erik_

Erik

yes, I do see that... And to tell the truth it makes me a little sick...  
Telling u to go die and ** like that just isn't right. I think that they have  
misunderstood you. But if you tell them what you told me (and don't make any  
smart ** comments) they will see you the way I do... Someone who got hurt and  
who just needs a friend to be by ur side... I'll be that friend if u want but  
I still think that u should say sorry ... :/

~Francesca~

_Dear Francesca,_

_I feel the same way. But I'm sure that what I say to you gets read by them, and I still got hate mail so I don't think that makes a difference. Friendship offer? Sure. But I'm not apologizing..._

_Erik_

**NEFERET'S DAD**

Dear Neferet's dad,

I don't know your name, it's never mentioned. Did you feel sorry for what you  
did to Neferet. In my head been as you only started abusing her after your  
wife died you were probably just totally made crazy by grief or something. (A  
path I'm a bit worried Dragon's going to go down) What can I say I like to  
believe in the good in people.I wrote a story about you, that i haven't  
posted, called Regret because as I said I believe that you were a good person  
and were just turned bad by grief. So after she was Marked did you feel bad  
for hurting her and all the really awful things you did . Also what do you  
think of your daughter turning evil? Do you think if her Mom had lived and you  
hadn't gone all ya know she would still be good?

Love,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

_Dear SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_I do not want to talk about this._

_Father of Neferet_

**STARK**

Dear Stark,

I've just got to say it. You are HOT! Your abilitiy to shoot any target is  
just plain awesome. Two questions.

1)If your abilitiy is that you can't miss your target, does that mean that if  
you aim and shoot at a target with a gun instead of a bow and arrow, will you  
still hit the target?

2)Can you please kick Erik's **, 'cause he is getting on my last nerve with  
his dick-head behaviour. I mean, no wonder Zoey dumped his ** and went out  
with you. Who the ** would want to date Erik and not you?

Bye Stark. I know your relationship with Zoey is great, and you guys are meant  
to be, but if you guys break up, call me. ;)

SexyBeast

_Dear SexyBeast,_

_Oh I know ;) but since I'm trying to be a little less cocky... Thanks. _

_1) I've never actually tried shooting with a gun before, but maybe?_

_2) If it's cool with Zoey. But between us, I would LOVE to! And obviously I'd get chosen over Erik..._

_SexyBeast you make me laugh. But I have a no dating fangirls policy going on, sorry!_

_Stark._

Hey Stark,

You are Fit! Marry me!

Good Bye For now!

Pix x

_Dear Pix,_

_Haha thanks, but I'm gonna have to say no to the marriage proposal._

_Stark_

Dear stark ,

since harry potter deathy hallows is coming out soon. Do you like harry  
potter? If you do who's you favorite person ( i like snape who doesnt?) and  
you fave book and why thanks

Ps am obsessed with harry potter

did you notice?

Love and (super hugs)

gc97

_Dear gc97,_

_The fact that you`re saying that Harry Potter is coming out soon just shows how SLOW christinaxo is to give us our mail. But anyways, yeah I do. Favourite character? Ron. Book? The first one. I don't know why, but those are my favourites. Who wouldn't notice your obsession with Harry Potter?_

_Stark_

Stark,

Ok you dont have to kill erik , But i got a couple Q's for you. What made you  
decide you wanted to be a warror was it because of your achery? Ummmmm why did  
you get transfered to the tulsa house of night when you came from chiago house  
of night ? Trouble? Transferred just bcuz? Duchess is amazin i have a choc lab  
at home she is 97 lbs and 11 years in dec i love her she is so energetic.  
Anyway i should get goin

Ps there was no spell check so ya am a bad speller

pss i love you TEAM STARK ^_^

gc97

_Dear gc97,_

_Another one? Being a warrior meant that I could protect Zoey. Tulsa wanted me... There isn't a real reason why I got transferred but I'm glad I did. I love Dutchess too, and your dog sounds cute. Don't worry, no spell check here either. Haha another one for Team Stark!_

_Stark_

Stark

...really... Your not... Wow ... People would be yelling

at me to shut the heLl up by now...And I do consider myself lucky! U r just  
awsome! But I think it's a little weird considering how much I like u... *  
blushes * :) so... Umm yeah... Lol... But we do resemble eachother...  
Sorta... Somewhat... Maybe ... I guess... Yeah lol...

~Francesca~

_Dear Francesca,_

_Why would people be yelling at you to shut up? They're crazy. Thank you. Really? You look like a hot dude? ;)_

_Stark_

**REPHAIM'S MOM**

Dear Rephaim's Mom,

Hi! I was just wondering about something. I know you died when Rephaim was  
born but do you like watch over him or something? I know Kalona rped you but  
that wasn't Rephaim's fault, do you love Rephaim or do you not like him? If  
you talked to him what woud you say? do you know about his relationship with  
Stevie Rae?

with Love,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

_Dear SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_I do watch over him. I love my child more than anything, even though the means that he was brought here was very violent. If I could speak to him, I would tell him that I believe in the humanity in him and that he is not a monster, and that I hope everything goes well with Stevie Rae. She brings out the good in him and I can tell that he truly loves her._

_Rephaim's mother_

**REPHAIM**

Dear Raphiem

You might know this but i wrote a story for you and Stevie Rae, called  
'BirdBoy Maricle' and i was wondering if you were turned human, What would be  
the first thing u do out of all the possiblities.

Shakes360

_Dear Shakes360,_

_I do not know. _

_Rephaim_

Dear Rephaim,

YOU SOUND LIKE EDWARD CULLEN! "I'm not good for you Bella, I'm a monster, I've  
killed people blah blah blah) The point (for both of you) is that was in the  
PAST, this is now. You can change, the red fledglings killed people too, fore  
Stevie Rae Changed into a Red Vamp. And Stevie Rae's not giving up on you and  
neither am I. Kalona being your father no more makes you a monster then Darth  
Vader being his daddy makes Luke Skywalker evil.

Lots of love,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

P.S. Kick Dallas' butt for me?

_Dear SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_Who is Edward Cullen? You make it sound simpler than it is... we shall see what will happen. And who is this Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker? I would certainly enjoy kicking Dallas's butt as you say._

_Rephaim_

**DAMIEN**

Dear Damien,

Guess what? My friend online says I'm like you! Her reason was that apparently  
every time she IM's or roleplays with me she has to look up at least one word  
on Google. I think your a really cool character. Hope your well.

love,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

_Dear SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_I'm ecstatic to hear that! Thank Goddess that there are more individuals out there who like to have an increased vocabulary :)_

_Damien_

**ZOEY**

Hey Zo,

You are amazing! I want to be like you when i grow up.

That is all.

Pix x

_Dear Pix,_

_Thanks!_

_Zoey_

Dear Zoey,

thanks. My church is cool. Rephaim has a lot of fans, and I am a totally  
OBSESSED fan.

love,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

P.S. Today's my birthday!

_Dear SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_:) Happy belated birthday!_

_Zoey_

**STEVIE RAE**

Hiyaa Stevie Rae,

You are amazing! I love your clothes!

Bye

Pix x

_Dear Pix,_

_Aw shucks, thank you!_

_Stevie Rae_

**APHRODITE**

Aphrodite,

You were a ** now your okay. Please kick Eik for me.

Bye

Pix x

_Dear Pix,_

_Thank you? Oh I wish I could kick that idiot._

_Aphrodite_

**THE TWINS**

Twins,

Me and my best mate are so like you two it is unimaginable. You are both  
amazin as are you.

Love yous

Pix x

_Dear Pix,_

_Erin: Thank-_

_Shaunee: -you._

_The Twins_

**DAMIEN AND JACK**

Damien and Jack

Never Change.

That is all

Pix x

_Dear Pix,_

_Damien: Thank you!  
Jack: You are so sweet! Thank you, you never change!_

_Damien and Jack_

**ERIK AND HEATH**

Erik Heath,

I hate you both.

Pix

_Dear Pix,_

_Erik: Oh ouch, another fangirl that hates me._

_Heath: You`re not Zo so I don`t really care._

_Erik and Heath_

**DALLAS**

Dallas

Your an **

Bye Forever.

Pix

_Pix,_

_Cool story bro._

_Dallas_

Dear Dallas,

Rephaim would kick your butt and Stevie Rae would help him,and so would I.

Sincerely,

SisterOfanElvenWannabe

_SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_Sure..._

_Dallas_

**KRAMISHA**

Kramisha

We have the same nameish, my real name is MISHAA! woo!

Love ur name

Pix x

_Dear Pix, _

_Girl that is sick!_

_KraMISHA_

**NEFERET AND KALONA**

Neferet, Kalona,

Die!

Pix

_Pix,_

_..._

_Neferet and Kalona_

**DARIUS**

Darius,

Love Aphrodite.

Pix x

_Dear Pix,_

_I love her very much._

_Darius._

Darius

ok don't take this the wrong way but...how do u put up with aphrodite? Iran  
don't get me wrong I like her but she

would sooo get under my skin... Anyway I think your awsome and I love the way  
ur all warrior .,., it's sexy *blushes* I no Aphrodite nos that lol best of  
luck!

~Francesca~

_Dear Francesca,_

_She is amazing, and I don't "put up" with her; I enjoy being with her. Thank you for the compliment._

_Darius_

**GRANDMA REDBIRD**

Gandma,

You are so kind and stuff.

Pix x

_Dear Pix,_

_Thank you for your kind words._

_Sylvia Redbird_

**NEFERET**

Dear Neferet,

You are the nastiest creature ever to disgrace the face of the universe. I  
hope you die horribly and painfully at the hand of someone who once loved you.

I hate you more than I hate anything else ever.

Your hatefully, The Boy Vamp

_The Boy Vamp,_

_Thank you._

_Neferet_

Dear Neferet,

Before, when you were nice to Zoey, was that real or just an act?

Sincerely,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

_Dear SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_She would have been a great asset on our side._

_Neferet_

**HoN GIRLS**

Dear All House of Night Girls (:

Hey I have a few questions(:

1How do you feel about the other characters?

2Favorire songs?

3How are your relationships going?

Love you all :D woot woot

Hugs,

Soccergirl21

_Dear Soccergirl21,_

_Zoey: could be a bit nicer to everyone but they're all good people and I'm friends with them all. 2.I don't know what my favourite song would be. 3. Good :)_

_Stevie Rae: could stop being so dang mean! But she's alright. And ofcourse I love the twins and Zoey! 2. Anything by Kenny Chesney 3. Complicated..._

_Aphrodite: 1. I'm friends with Zoey, Stevie Rae is nasty but kinda cool (do NOT tell her I said that), and the Twins are annoying. 2. I Wanna Go - Britney Spears 3. AMAZING._

_Erin: Zoey. Love Stevie Rae. Aphrodite is still a hag from hell. And ofcourse I LOVEEEEEE my twin! 2. I can't pick just one song! 3. Single and ready to mingle ;)_

_Shaunee: Ditto twin._

_HoN Girls_

**ANASTASIA**

Dear Anastasia,

Hi! I love your name. I'm sorry you died. Do you hate rephaim for killing you?  
He's changed now you know. I'm sending letters back and forth to your husband,  
he's pretty cool, so are you :)

Love,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

_Dear SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_Thank you. I don't think you can ever forgive someone for killing you, whether they are a changed person or not. I also think Dragon is "cool." _

_Anastasia Lankford_

**JOHN HEFFER**

Dear John Heffer,

you need to watch Pocahontas:

"You think the only people who are people

are the people who look and think like you

But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger you'll learn things you never  
knew, you never knew

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

_SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

Why would I watch a children's movie?

John Heffer

**DRAGON**

Dear Dragon,

ok just wondering. So because I'm bored, this is what it might look like if  
Brenna sent you a letter,if what happened in my story really happened, oh yes  
in the scene where she writes this letter (a scene I'm improving right now and  
at school today) she is wearing a custom made shirt that says "Yeah my daddy's  
a Raven mocker, Yeah I've got wings, So what? You have a problem with that?  
You're just jealous cuz I can fly." And in this scenario Z is High Priestess.

Dear Dragon,

Although, I'm thinking of a lot of other names for you in my head... LEAVE ME  
ALONE, KREJ! (that's jerk spelled backwards BTW) It's dumb to hate ME for  
something MY FATHER did !% years ago, that's 2 years before i was born, in  
case you can't do simple math. And obviously Nyx doesn't think I'm a demon  
spawn child, cuz she chose me. Got a problem with that? Take it up with HER.  
Your a pathetic bully. My mom said you were one of her favorite teachers, a  
NICE person. HA! Don't know where she got THAT idea from. Speaking of which,  
ya know your High Priestess is like family to me, and if she finds out your  
mistreating me she will literally kick your butt out of here.

Wishing you Well (even though you do your best to make my life hell)

Brenna

*she then posts the letter, flips her hair and skips off singing Colors of the  
Wind from Pocahontas

So how do ya like my writing skills...yeah Brenna doesn't like you much... but  
really you can't blame her. But I like you :) wow this letter is long...

Love,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

P.S. its my 14th B-day!

_Dear SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_Sometimes the best entertainment originates from boredom. Brenna most certainly sounds like an... interesting... character. Your character definitely sounds like a teenage girl though, so if that was your intention then good job! And happy belated birthday!_

_Dear Brenna,_

_I don't know how to respond to a fictional character._

_Dragon Lankford_

**KALONA**

Dear Kalona,

Do you actually care about you children?

Sincerely,

SisterOfanElvenWannabe

_SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_I care for Rephaim._

_Kalona_

Kalona

what would you do if I ripped your wings off and put them back on upside down?  
*laughs evilly*

ps I will haunt u in ur dreams if u lay a fingure on Zoey and the others do u  
hear me... Even erik..

~Francesca~

_Francesca,_

_You could not get to me. Do you honestly believe I'm afraid of a foolish mortal girl?_

_Kalona_

**LINDA HEFFER**

Dear Linda Heffer,

Why did you marry the step-loser/ Why don't you stick up for Z? How could you  
choose some guy over your own daughter? Don't you even care about her at all?  
Do you know how many times she's almost died?

Love,

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

_Dear SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_

_I made a great mistake, ofcourse I care about her!_

_Linda_

**HEATH**

Dear heath,

i love you

Love and hugs

gc97

_Dear gc97,_

_Thank you :)_

_Heath_


End file.
